Lament of The Fallen Star
by Polskapika
Summary: Ryo during his final moments lamented about the man he fell in love over and over again. God gives Ryo a second chance and he becomes reborn as Draco Malfoy, however this story contains twists and turns. Will Ryo ever find Akira in this new life?
1. Lament of the Fallen Star- 1

Lament of the Fallen Star

Ryo pov:

The night sky was painted with stars as Akira and I lie here on the meeting place we met. The ocean once a beautiful blue laid life less in crimson. There was only silence as I spoke to Akira. Flashbacks of my childhood played through as I spoke softly to him. Yet there was no response. I felt something fall down my face as it collided with Akira's well built chest. Tears were filling my eyes as I sobbed. The multitudes of light caressed my vision slightly. I did something that I would of thought I would never do once more. " Father please forgive me. You were right humanity was precious. Life is precious. My Akira is precious. Could you give this broken fool another chance?" I say as the words hung quietly in the air. "My child you are forgiven. I will send you into a new time line where you will be able to learn more about love once again." God said as he picked up the broken Lucifer in His palm. Suddenly Ryo was blacking out. Father was giving him another chance.

————————————————

Narcissa pov:

I was overly excited as my eight month old belly was going to pop soon. I was going to have a child, however Lucius does not care as long as the child is male. I don't care about the gender at all, especially after nine miscarriages. I then felt liquid fall on the floor am I peeing? I look down to my legs and saw my water was broken. I cried out for our house elf to grab Madame Pomfrey. The elf scurries as fast as they could. I sat there crying and in pain as the first contraption hit. Soon there was a poping sound and Madame Pomfrey came over and instructed me on what to do. Minutes turned to hours as the birthing process went and right before I blacked out I saw a bright white light coming from my child.

————————————————

Pomfrey pov:

I was called by a house elf because Narcissa went into labor. I apparated as quickly as I could to get over there to help out the girl. I calmed her down through the process. The birth was a success however something strange happened. The child was bloody glowing as if were not human. It's pale skin showed a hue of gold as if it were pure. It was a few moments before I realized that she had blacked out. I set down the child and nurses Narcissa back to health. I went to check on the child again to see that it had stopped glowing. I could now see the gender of the child to tell Narcissa whenever she were to wake up. I was shocked to see two sets of genitalia of opposite genders. I wasn't going to label it until Narcissa woke up. I cleaned and wrapped up the child on cloth and waited for Narcissa to wake up.

————————————————

Narcissa pov:

I woke up looking for my child. Thoughts ran through my head such as was my child glowing? What is the gender? Are they okay? Madame Pomfrey walks in with my child all swaddled in cloth. "What is the gender of my child?" I asked her as I could not say the word it, that was just cruel. "Your child is intersex , meaning they have both genders." She said looking at me. I looked down at my child and smiled I could not give a rats arse whether my child is male or female or both, I finally have a baby. And at that moment they woke up. Their eyes are crystal blue like the ocean and not a harsh grey blue like my husbands. "Would you like to name your child?" Madame Pomfrey said as she gave me the name certificate. "Draco Lucifer Malfoy." I say with a grin as I cradled him near my chest lovingly.

Thus, the child may learn to love once more.


	2. Lament of the Fallen Star Chapter 2

Lament of the Fallen Star Chapter 2:

3rd pov:

The young child grew up with ups and downs , however their father hated them because he believed that Draco's gender was a curse to his family. He would not hesitate to pummel the small child. Though through the pain the child does not flinch. Their eyes glared at him through every punch showing that they have been through worse and that this was nothing. The child was however very powerful yet did not want to inflict any pain on the abuser because the child believed they deserved every second of it. However their mother coddled and loves them so much that their mind is starting to somewhat understand Agape love. Though this the child made its mind and prefers to be called through the male pronouns. He maybe a child but he knows about war, lust, pain, suffering, envy, pride, wrath, sloth, and every thing out their because this child is the reborn Lucifer. His blue eyes was filled with pain and sorrow and seemed older than his age. His golden blond hair had slightly grown longer reaching his shoulder. He had an air of angelic power and pain. A few years passed and the child had finally reached eleven,reviving his Hogwarts letter. His heart leaped with joy as he ran to show his mother.

Draco's ( Ryo) POV:

Growing up was very hard for me but nothing could ever compare my last life. My angelic powers were still present however I refuse to use them. The man called my father would beat me every day because I'm such a freak. The beatings became worse once his master was defeated by a child. Today was the day that I had finally revived my letter to Hogwarts. I won't have to stand my fathers beating anymore. I hate him so much nothing would please me than to see him bleed red. However, I deserve everything because of what I have done to everyone, especially my poor Akira. Now is not really the time to self loathe right now! I just got into Hogwarts. I ran towards my mother with a large grin on my face. "Mum I got my Hogwarts letter." I shouted with joy as I ran into her arms. "I'm so proud of you my little angel." She said as she played with my semi long hair. I rubbed my face into her shoulder as she cuddled me. My mum most of the time was not a person who would show any emotion other than me. "Get ready Draco we will go get your Hogwarts things." She said as she petted my hair. I jumped from her embrace and ran to change into my favorite robes. We apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. I have not felt this happy since I was with Akira... I shook the thought of my love from my head as we walked into the owl emporium. Most of the birds and owls would screech at me with anger as they knew who I was. However, the oddest bird who was quite and looked at me with curiosity in its red eyes was an albino raven. I proceeded to walk over there and my mother gave the bird a cautious look as it was looked upon as these types of birds are known to bring bad luck. I opened my palm and it flew on my arm chirping at me with joyous song. It was not afraid of who I was. " I want this bird mum." I told my mum as I turned around. "Keep her! I don't need that devil in my damn store." The shopkeeper said before my mother could respond. I picked up her a cage left the shop. We went and obtained my books from

Flourish Blotts in which my mother put in a bag that could hold many items. Now it was my time to obtain my wand. My mother waited outside with the raven as I walked Ollivanders. I hear a mans voice from the back of the desk say "Hello dear boy. I will be out to help you in a minute." He walked out of the back with a smile on his face. "Which is your wand hand?" He asked me. "My right arm sir." I say softly. He started to measure my arm and started to bring out different wands. "Here try this one" he said as he took out a wand from its box. "Applewood with a core of unicorn hair 9 inches and supple. Give it a wave." He said. I flicked the wand and it flew out of my hand. "That's not the wand for you." He said as he put the wand back into place. After ten different wands he brought an odd and older box inside was a black wand with an odd yet familiar aura. "Give this one a wave he said." I felt the power surging through my body as I grasped the wand into my hand. I looked down at my arms and I started glowing. Mr. Ollivander looked at me in awe and fright as I glowed. "Interesting. Yes. That wand there is made of yew with a core of Angel's tears 11 inches and supple. You will do a lot of great things Mr. Malfoy." He had told me. "How much is the wand sir?" I asked politely. He gave me a smile "I cost nothing that is a rare wand so I'm giving it to you for free." I felt joy as I ran out of the store. I excitedly told my mother about the wand and she gave me a smile. "Lets go get your robes dear." We walked into Madam Malkin's waiting for the Madam to help us out. "Hello dear here for your Hogwarts robe?" She asked me. "Yes ma'm I am." She took me to a stool in which she sat me down and started to work on my robes. Half way through the job a boy came in the building wanting to get his robes as well. He was a frail boy with dark black hair, tan skin, and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He wore overly sized muggle clothing as it barely fit his tiny frame. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" I asked to start a conversation with this intriguing boy. "Oh yeah I am." He said. "Do you know what house you will be in. I know that I will be in Slytherin." I said with a small smile. "Um I do not know what house I will be in." He said to me with a gleam in his eyes. "Alright dreary I'm done. Madam said as she helped me from the stool. "I will see you later!" I say as I go to the front with my mother. She paid for my robes and we were set to go back to that hellhole we call a home.

————————time skip to a week—

Draco POV:

After a painful week at home it was finally time to go to Hogwarts. My mother and that bastard of a father took me to the platform of Hogwarts express to say goodbye.

" Draco please write to me as much as you can." My mother said giving me a hug. "Don't soil my damn name you bastard." My dad told me giving me an evil glare. I glare at him back but I say quiet. I take out my albino raven, named Eve, from her cage and walked into the train. I found an empty compartment in which I know that no one will find. I can hear the voices of many people outside as I sat here for minutes petting Eve. The door opened as the black hair child and another boy behind him was present "Excuse me may we sit here everywhere else is full.? Oh it's you!" He said as he took a seat. "Ew I knew I smelled a ferret as I walked in here." The red hair boy said. "I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked with a sassy tone. "I'm Ron Weasley. I know who you are Malfoy, that blond hair is a dead give away. Your dad is a evil death eater prat." I smirked at him. "Well looks like we have something in common than. We both hate my father." Ron looked at me in shock not expecting to hear what I had told him. "My name is Draco Malfoy. Who might you be?" I turn my attention from Ron to the black hair boy. "My name is Harry Potter."


End file.
